Closer
by FromUnderTheLemonTree
Summary: After announcing the tour and TABINOF Dan and Phil decide they deserve a break and book a holiday to Japan. A slight mix up with the hotel room means the boys are forced to share a bed. This leads to them becoming closer than they imagined in more ways than one.


A/N **I do not own Dan or Phil**

* * *

After months and months spent secretly planning and writing 'The Amazing Book is not on fire' Dan and Phil decided to take a well-earned holiday to Japan. This was something both boys had been dreaming of since forever and no words could even begin to describe how excited they were to finally be going. It was sort of a last minute, spur of the moment kind of thing. After announcing the book and tour, Phil quickly booked a hotel and flights, then soon enough they were on their way.

When the boys eventually arrived at the hotel it was pretty late so they quickly checked in and made their way up to their shared room. Even though they were both extremely tired and suffering from jetlag, neither could keep the massive grins from their faces. _They made it! They were finally here, in Japan! This was actually happening!_ Together they shuffled in to the room, dragging their suitcases behind them. Flicking on the lights both boys gasped in sync as they took in the incredible, futuristic looking hotel room in front of them, staring in awe at the Tokyo skyline through the huge wall to wall window. From this high up the view was breath taking, it was just how they always imagined it would be. They were so mesmerised by the sea of brightly lit skyscrapers and billboards that the two failed to notice that the room they'd been given had only one double bed. Eventually Dan noticed the slight flaw. "Uuumm…Phil? There's only one bed." Dan stated, confused look on his face. Phil spun around, quickly scanning the room to make sure they hadn't just missed the other bed in all the excitement whilst they were distracted by the view. "What?! That can't be right? I'm sure I booked a twin double room, there must be a mix up." He said confidently. "Wait here, I'll go down and ask at reception, they'll sort this out" Phil smiled before leaving the room. Dan huffed, dropping his bags and flopping down on to the soft mattress whilst he waited for Phil to return.

Meanwhile, in reception Phil stared in shock at the tiny lady behind the front desk. "I'm very sorry sir but there seems to have been a mix up with your booking. This is the only room available at such short notice." She explained, smiling apologetically. "B-but, but…I booked a double room, are you sure there's nothing else?" Phil stuttered. "No sir, I really am very sorry. On behalf of the hotel please accept these gift vouchers as a token of our apology". The lady smiled sweetly, handing over an envelope containing an array of vouchers. Phil sighed defeatedly, thanking the receptionist before trudging back up to the room to break the news to Dan, hopefully he wouldn't be too upset. Dan heard the key card swipe through as the door swung open, revealing a slightly nervous looking Phil. He stared expectantly, waiting for Phil to tell him the news. "Ahh-uum sooo…apparently there was a mix up with the booking and there's no other rooms available so it looks like we're stuck with this one…sorry" Phil explained sheepishly "I hope you don't mind. On the plus side, the hotel did give us some gift vouchers to spend as an apology…". "Great!" Dan answered sarcastically before seeing the slightly dejected look on Phil's face and adding "Oh well. I suppose we'll survive, we've shared a bed before anyways so it won't be that bad. Just don't kick me in your sleep this time" he winked playfully before moving to unpack his case. As soon as Dan's back was turned Phil let out a sigh of relief, his face relaxing slightly, but a slight blush growing on his cheeks at the thought of their sleeping arrangements. It had been a long time since Dan and Phil had shared a bed. Almost 6 years to be exact and a lot had changed since 2009. They were a lot more apprehensive around each other nowadays, not wanting to cross the boundary between friends and something more in the fear of ruining their friendship. Although, Phil couldn't deny, he was quite looking forwards to this, he always did like being close to Dan…in a completely platonic way…of course.

The first few nights went pretty smoothly with no kicking from Phil, and both boys managing to stay on their respective sides of the rather large double bed. Maybe they could put that down to how tired they had been from the long journey so both boys pretty much passed out from exhaustion when it came to bed time. They had to admit it was slightly awkward to begin with as Phil had forgotten Dan liked to sleep in only his boxers so it came as a bit of a surprise when he stripped down to pretty much nothing before crawling in to bed. Once they passed that hurdle everything seemed to be going fine. So far Japan had been amazing, definitely living up to their expectations and they still had so much more to see and do.

By the time it came to the fourth night both boys were running high on adrenaline after a fun packed day meeting up with their Japanese youtuber friends Duncan and Mimei. Neither boy could sleep so they found themselves laid in the dark side by side, each replaying the day's events in their heads and thinking about how lucky they were to be here. After laying in silence for what seemed like forever they both eventually drifted to sleep to the sound of the others steady breathing. The next morning, Phil was the first to wake and was shocked to find him and Dan had shifted in their sleep and were now laid so close that Phil could feel Dan's warm breath tickling his face and their legs were tangled together awkwardly under the covers. His heart began to race, remembering the last time they'd woken up like this. Dan was so much younger, barely nineteen. It was the first time he had come to stay at Phil's house and he could never forget the way Dan's long eyelashes had fanned out across his tan cheeks as he slept. He remembered being captivated, watching Dan's chest rising and falling rhythmically in time with his own and resisting the urge to reach out and touch his flawless olive skin. He could still picture the way those honey brown eyes fluttered open, staring up at him so innocently. In that moment he'd looked so beautiful, it made Phil's heart melt. That was when he first realised he loved Dan.

Phil quickly decided that it would be best if he moved to save them both from the awkwardness later. He carefully untangled himself from Dan and slid out of the bed to go order breakfast for them both. When he returned Dan was sat up, half covered by the bed sheets, smiling sleepily at him and seemingly completely unaware of their earlier position.

The next couple of days followed a similar pattern. Phil would wake up first to find himself tangled up with Dan, no recollection of how or when they got to this state but feeling completely refreshed after what was probably the best nights' sleep he'd had in a long while. Each night they had subconsciously gotten closer and closer together and now Dan had his arm thrown over Phil, clutching tightly at his waist as his head rested comfortably in the crook of Phil's neck. There was no way he could get out of this one without waking Dan so he gave in to his urges, snuggling closer and drifting back in to a comfortable sleep. After a while, Dan began to stir. He froze as he felt something warm moving underneath him, relaxing slightly as he cracked open his eyes to see it was Phil's chest slowly rising and falling as he slept. He slowly peeled himself away from Phil, instantly missing the warmth of his best friend. Although he admittedly didn't want to move, he also didn't want to make things awkward between them so he reluctantly pulled away, standing up to get dressed. Phil felt Dan get up, leaving a cold, empty space beside him. He realised then, that's how he always felt when he and Dan were apart, cold and empty, like a part of him was missing. He laid there, still pretending to be asleep as he processed what he just admitted to himself. Phil spent the rest of the day slightly distracted and distant as his mind was filled with thoughts of him and Dan and what they could be… if only they were brave enough to try he thought.

The boys had now been in Japan for 6 days and had experienced so many incredible things they knew they would never forget. Laid in bed facing each other, side by side, they talked excitedly about all the things they'd done so far and their plans for the last few days. When the conversation began to die down they switched off the lights and shuffled further under the covers, still face to face. "I'm glad I'm experiencing all this with you Dan" Phil whispered softly in to the darkness, thankful that Dan would not be able to see the pink blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, you too" he mumbled back quietly "I can't imagine anyone else I'd want to share this with" Dan added, smiling slightly to himself as he unconsciously shuffled closer to the older boy before drifting off to sleep. Some sort of understanding had been passed between them in that moment and they both began to realise what they meant to each other.

When Phil woke the next morning, arms wrapped protectively around Dan and his face pressed in to the younger boys' soft brown hair, he sighed contently, not wanting to let go. Reluctantly he began to drag himself away but was shocked when he felt Dan's arms tighten around him, legs tangling together even more as he groaned sleepily, mumbling "stay" before pulling Phil impossibly closer and nuzzling in to his chest. Dan's request was more of a statement than a question so Phil just went with it, allowing Dan to use him as a human pillow. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this closeness but he just hoped Dan was actually aware of what they were doing when he came around from his sleepy state.

After a few more hours of snuggling and sleep, Phil's stomach began to grumble loudly, indicating that it was time for breakfast… or brunch since it was almost dinnertime now. The boys slowly pulled apart, exchanging shy glances but neither daring to speak about their previous position. It's completely normal for two 'platonic friends' to cuddle…right? Even when feelings between them may not be so platonic anymore…

For the rest of the trip the boys continued this routine of sleeping wrapped up together, becoming more and more comfortable with waking up in each other's arms. It was as if they had come to some unspoken agreement. This was okay, it didn't have to mean anything, and they would go back to normal, once they returned home to London. Although the thought of sleeping alone again didn't sound too appealing to either of the boys, not that they would admit it to each other.

Sadly their Japanese adventure had to come to an end and they reluctantly waved goodbye to Tokyo, promising Duncan and Mimei that they would definitely come back to visit one day.

Their first night back in London felt extremely odd. The boys had become so used to sharing a bed and waking up intertwined, it felt strangely empty and wrong to be sleeping alone. They missed the closeness and the welcoming heat from the others body. Neither could sleep comfortably in their own room no matter how hard they tried, it just didn't feel like home. After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning Dan gave in, he needed to feel Phil close to him, even if it did make him seem needy and childlike. Slowly, he shuffled out of his room, sneaking across the corridor but accidently bumping in to something on his way over to Phil's. What he definitely wasn't expecting was to see was Phil himself, stood in his doorway looking just as restless as he was, black mop of messy hair sticking out all over the place. "Can't sleep?" Phil asked quietly as they locked eyes, glancing at each other shyly. Dan offered a small nod in reply. They had obviously had the same idea. After a slightly awkward pause, Phil silently grabbed Dan's hand, rubbing his tired eyes sleepily before intertwining their fingers and gently tugging him back towards his room.

Phil was the first to crawl in to bed, opening his arms wide, giving Dan an invitation to curl in to him. Dan responded instantly, not wasting any time in moving in next to Phil. The second their heads hit Dan's pillow they instantly felt a sense of calm wash over them, falling asleep almost immediately, wrapped up together. Their fingers remained locked, intertwined over Phil's chest, hearts beating in time and breathing becoming more relaxed as they melted in to one another. The soft glow of Dan's fairy lights lulling them in to a sleepy world of dreams.

The next morning Dan woke with a smile on his face, feeling completely content as he turned in Phil's arms to face him. Dan usually preferred being big spoon but for some reason Phil was an exception and he loved being held by him even more. It made Dan feel safe and loved. It had been so long since they'd properly done this, he had forgotten how adorable Phil looked in his sleep, pink lips slightly parted and dark eyelashes splayed out, contrasting against his pale white skin. Eventually Phil sighed, letting out a small yawn. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing striking blue eyes. They looked even more stunning this close up, noses almost touching and breath mingling. Dan could see all three colours swirling in them, they were so captivating, he could almost drown in those eyes. Phil blinked sleepily, looking back in to Dan's own honey brown eyes. Finally realising where he was, he remembered the events of last night which lead them to here. Smiling lazily back at Dan, he closed the small gap between them, giving him a sweet, lingering kiss on the lips before tugging the younger boy impossibly closer and snuggling his face in his chest. This made Dan's heart swell. It was such a loving, intimate gesture but it felt so natural, like they had been doing this forever. Finally they were more than 'just friends' and they had never felt so content. Both boys easily drifted back in to a comfortable sleep, knowing they would be waking up like this for many mornings to come.

 ** _End_**


End file.
